Landfall
Landfall is a Large Dwarven Settlement in the North-Eastern part of the The New World, it is located on the coast. Many Dwarfs argue that the Firearms and Armaments produced in Landfall are the best in the land. The Town itself is cut mostly from hewed stone marked with dwarven runes. While the land owned by the Hurriyah clan extend outside the Anti-magic zone, the dwarfs there still hold a grudge against those who use magic, and any dwarfs who show promise of any kind of magical talent are not exiled or shunned, but they are treated colder then their non-magical kin, often causing them to leave for a life of adventure or to pursue their gifts of magic at the Mages College in Iris Springs. Dwarven is smoken mostly within the city limits, baring there are no outsiders present, however schools who teach the young also teach them common, as it is generally appreciated as a Trade language. It is concerted rude to not greet your guests in Dwarven, but they will speak mostly in common to adventurers, especially those under House Tajir, who are always looking to start a trade deal or make some extra coin. History The [[Landfall Dwarf Clans|'Hurriyah Clan']] is not shy about its History. The story has been told in every tavern and at every festival since they landed in The New World and established themselves as a township in the area. The history before the great storm is vague, because all clans and bloodlines to the old world were left behind with the chains of slavery. Dispite it's many embellishments the story always begins on a Drow ship, where six of the dwarf oar-slaves were finally about to execute a plan to escape their years of captivity. They had aleady loosened the ring holding the chain and with all six of them in accord the plan was to overpower the slaver, attempt to free the other oarsman and at all costs make it up to a higher deck and off the ship even if it meant drowning. Fates first invervention was the great storm that hit on the very voyage they had chosen to make their move. The chaos above called for all hands on deck, so at the change of the watch when only one Drow remained in the room they struck. The chain around his neck suprised him but only until dwarf arms strong from years pulling the oars pulled aand crushed his neck. The Dwarf drew a sword from the drows belt, and stood in the aisle as his chain mates along with another six dwarves made short work of pulling its rings from the deck. The original six then moved to the door and in short order all the other oar gangs were freed. Cautiously groups of six chained dwarfs crept up to the next level which is where they found fates second intervention. Not only sounds of a storm but of a battle raged above them. A group of human slavers had attacked the Drow in the middle of the storm and while they outnumbered the crew, they had not expected nor forgotten about the Drow Mages who were common among the crew. Drow and humans lay dead from magic and weapon alike and the few who remained died with shocked faces as chains and stolen swords joined the fray. Now nearly Fifty dwarfs had control over the Drow ship. The storm continues to drench them as they fumbled with riggings and lines all while being chained together in their groups. One was smart enough to secure the lashing of the human ship, providing the ship with more weight to ride the storm. When Dawn broke, and the storm was gone the dwarfs found themselves, with no knowledge of sailing or navigation, searching each ship for supplies they would need, and the third intervention of fate came. The cargo holds of the ships held almost 150 more dwarf slaves, all clearly broken and scarred, mostly women and children with only two dozen severely beaten men. These nearly 200 dwarfs sailed for three months, surviving on slave fares even with the stores on the ship meant for the crew, and regardless of how the epics tell it, no one really knows how many times they may have missed other ships or even land, but eventually after months of being stranded at sea the two ships came to a land on a beach strange to all of them. A place they named Landfall.